


Hellion

by happy_synthesizer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Baby Bylass, Baby Bylass has a potty mouth, Bylass is a devil child, Bylass is a little hell spawn, Bylass raises hell, Gen, Is this how tagging works?, how many demon jokes can i make?, the world may never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_synthesizer/pseuds/happy_synthesizer
Summary: Mercenaries are not the best role-models.





	Hellion

The moment that the Golden Deer returned from their mock battle, it was clear that something was wrong. Ordinarily, you could hear the Deer coming from miles away – Raphael and Leonie alone made more noise than everyone in the Blue Lions combined – but they were silent as a graveyard as they filed into the training grounds. One by one, the other students stopped their exercises and turned to look at the Deer.

Caspar's heart dropped into his boots as he surveyed the group, and he stepped towards Edelgard. “I… don’t see Professor Byleth.”

Edelgard marched forward, her hands clenched around the pole of her axe in an attempt to hide the way they were shaking. “Claude! Where is Professor Byleth?”

Claude opened his mouth to reply when a tiny, teal head popped up over the edge of the supply cart. A pair of bright blue eyes narrowed into slits as the child to whom they belonged scowled out at the gathered crowd.

Edelgard stopped short. Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open as she realized where she had seen that ferocious glare before. “…Professor?”

* * *

Professor Byleth’s abrupt (and, quite frankly, abnormal) arrival at the monastery all those months ago had branded her as an enigma – a status that was perpetuated by her questionable teaching methods, habit of making rude gestures at the stool in the corner of her classroom when she thought no one was paying attention, and refusal to answer any personal questions. As a result, the number of things that the faculty and students of the Officer’s Academy knew about the academy’s newest instructor could be counted on one hand. They knew that she was Captain Jeralt’s daughter, that she was fiercely protective of her students, and that she would fight as dirty as she had to in order to win.

The newest additions to that list were these: she was currently a child – no more than seven or eight – and she was a Seiros-damned _spawn of the devil_.

While Claude explained what had happened to Seteth and Archbishop Rhea, Byleth had occupied herself with whaling on poor Catherine and screaming obscenities.

“You bastards are gonna be _sorry_ when my daddy gets here! He’s gonna beat the shit outta all of you! Let me _go_ , you fat, Seiros-damned, _motherfu-!_ ”

Seteth squawked and clapped his hand over her mouth. “You will not use that foul language in the presence of the archbish- _ow!_ ” he jumped back, holding his hand to his chest. “She _bit_ me!”

Rhea sighed and ran her hand down her face. “Well, she is certainly Jeralt’s child.”

At the mention of her father’s name, Byleth jerked around to scowl at Rhea. “My daddy’s comin’ for me and he’s gonna slaughter you bastards like dogs.”

Alois chose that moment to come barreling into the room, gasping for air as though he’d run all the way there. “Byleth?!”

Byleth twisted around in Catherine’s hold, her teeth bared like a war-dog ready to attack, then paused. Her nose scrunched up as she made what Claude knew to be her thinking face (which was nearly identical to her attack face, save for the absence of killing-intent in her eyes) and she cocked her head to the side. “A…lois?”

Alois reached out and ruffled her hair. “Hey, Billie! Remember me? I travelled with you and your old man for a little while, when you were younger.”

She visibly relaxed, and a wave of relief swept through the room. “Yeah. Where is he? Is he with you?”

A flash of pain crossed his face, but he quickly covered it with a broad grin. “’Fraid not, Billie. He’s off on a job right now, he asked me to watch you while he’s gone.”

She narrowed her eyes, suspicious. “Then why was I with them?” she pointed an accusing finger at Claude.

Claude took that as his cue to step in. “The monastery was pretty far out of his way, so your dad had us meet him halfway. The shorter the distance between him and his job, the sooner he could come pick you back up.”

She scoffed. “Yeah, right. That cheap ole bastard just didn’t wanna waste any supplies.” She glanced over at Alois. “He’s… gonna be back soon, right?”

Alois ruffled her hair again. “He’ll be back before you know it, Billie.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a fanfic (though certainly not my first time writing one). Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Alois calls Byleth "Billie" because that's what I've been calling her in my own head for months now.


End file.
